Darkrai's dream
My name. That's not important; it's my story that is. I am a little girl, around the age of 6 or 7, I've honestly forgotten. My best friend in the whole world was my Abra, and I lived in an old house on an almost inactive volcano called Reversal Mountain, in Lentimas Town. My story begins with a normal day. The sun was shining somewhere under all the smoke and the heat was scorching, but bearable. To me this was a very pleasant day. I loved to play in the tall grass. I almost never encountered Pokémon, and when I did, Abra just Teleported me away. Despite the comforting atmosphere around me, I felt... off. Like something was watching me somewhere. But where? I continued to play regardless, and everything was fine until it showed up. I didn't know what it was. A Pokémon, maybe? It was unrecognizable. Just a big black figure with no real shape whatsoever. With eyes. Big, teal eyes that seemed to stare into my soul as if taking it away from my body. I looked down and I could tell Abra was trying. Trying to use Teleport, but it couldn't. It couldn't leave. I couldn't leave. Suddenly, just as soon as it came, it left. No trace of it behind, nothing. It just... disappeared. Abra, in a state of fear and confusion, Teleported us away, back to my front door. I felt safe. The safety of home. I was happy, pleased to get away from that patch of grass. But another feeling crept over me. Drowsiness. I has the sudden urge to go to sleep, to sleep in the very spot I stood, but I didn't. I powered through the day, knowing my family would feel concerned if I just went to bed without warning. I also couldn't tell them about the thing I saw. They were worried enough with me playing in the grass as it is. I couldn't tell them. The only ones who knew were me, Abra, and it. Bedtime came. Without changing my clothes, I jumped into bed, and fell asleep like a light going out. My dreams, for the most part, were normal. I suspected I'd have a nightmare tonight. I always do when I see things that scare me. Always, although this one was different. My nightmares are normally me replaying the event that scared me, again, and again, and again until I wake up. On a loop like a broken record. This one was different. I was alone. Abra was nowhere to be found, not in my general sights. The only things around me was complete blackness. It felt more like purgatory than a dream. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. Then I saw it. It was blacker than the night, but I could still make up the same black figure with the same teal eyes. It was all so real, but this time it was different. This time the black shadow had a shape, at least a distinguishable one, anyway. A big, ghost-like shape with a red, scarf-like ring around its neck that seemed to point up like hell's fire. A white flame-like head shrouded around it's eyes. It moved t'ward me slowly, but gracefully. I opened up my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I was helpless as it came t'wards me faster and faster, and it said, "Stay with me. I am truth." I immediately woke up in cold sweat. It was around 2:00 a.m. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I remembered it all so vividly. I had to tell someone. I walked into my parent's bedroom and woke my dad up. He was cranky and demanded I told him why I woke him up. I told him everything. Without a word, he furiously woke my mother up. He spoke in a hushed whisper so I couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon, without getting dressed, my father rushed into town and my mother sat with me on the couch, coaxing me with sweats and games not to go back to sleep. Abra was still sleeping, though, motionless. I asked mother if he could wake up and play with me, but she took one look at Abra, stared at the ground, and managed to chalk out words. "No. It's too late for him." I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't question it. Soon father came back, looking worried, and soon mother had the same look on her face. A look of despair and sorrow. Another man walked through the door. He resembled a doctor, but I had never seen him before. He asked me what I saw, and I told him. He nodded. He appeared calm, but I could see a bead of sweat emerging from his forehead. Reaching into his big bag, he pulled out a shiny, yellow feather made into a necklace with a few beads and handed it to my dad. "With some hope, she might survive another night wearing this." He told my father. I was tucked back into bed, the feather around my neck. I fell asleep fast. I had another nightmare, but this one was different. Still completely black, but I could see Abra sitting in the distance. I ran to him. As I approached, I could see he was not normal. He wasn't just sitting there, but lying down. Motionless. I couldn't tell if he was breathing, but from a glance, there were no signs of life. It came again. Same recognizable figure, same piercing teal eyes. In a low, rash voice it bellowed, "Life is a lie. He has seen the truth. Let me show you the truth." I ran. I ran as far as I could. As far from Abra, from it as I could. I ran as fast as was possible for me, but it was quicker. Catching up, it sped up faster and faster. It all happened so fast, I forgot I was dreaming, but how could I not? It was all so real. Faster and faster I ran, and faster and faster it caught up, until it reached me. I learned, as my soul wandered the planet, the feather was a gift from a Pokémon named Cresselia. I wanted to return the gift, for I was thankful it tried to save me, so I headed to the Marvelous Bridge, and waited. This was from http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Darkrai%27s_Dream Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world